Świstoklik
by Lawliettxox
Summary: Harry Potter zostaje pojmany przez Śmierciożerców i rzucony przed oblicze Czarnego Pana. Draco Malfoy ratuje go w ostatnim momencie. Slash
1. Rozdział pierwszy

Wdech i wydech.

Wdech i wydech.

Powietrze powoli zapełnia jego płuca, unosząc klatkę piersiową do góry, następnie opuszcza je a wraz z nim wydycha całe wahanie i strach. Tak jak robił to za każdym razem.

Wdech i wydech. Właśnie tak.

Na końcu korytarza usłyszał kroki i przyciszone szepty, więc ruszył do przodu. Położył dłoń na zimnej stalowej klamce i pociągnął ją w dół gwałtownym ruchem.

Pewna postawa, odważny krok.

Obrzucił wszystkich zebranych spojrzeniem, zdobywając się na wyraz szacunku i obawy. Kilka osób skinęło lekko głową w jego kierunku, inni nawet nie podnieśli wzroku. Zajął swoje miejsce, niemal przy końcu stołu. Na samym początku siedzieli ulubieni słudzy Czarnego Pana.

Brakowało jeszcze jednej osoby, która jednak nigdy nie musiała przychodzić punktualnie.

Draco wykorzystał ten moment by rozejrzeć się dookoła. Choć był w tym pomieszczeniu niejednokrotnie, zawsze znajdował coś, czego nie dostrzegł wcześniej. Wielki ciemny pokój, którego oświetlało jedynie kilka pochodni zawieszonych na zimnych, łysych ścianach. Komnata była niemal pusta. Na środku znajdował się wielki stół, przy którym zwykle odbywały się spotkania Śmierciożerców. Stały tam grube kolumny podpierające sufit, a pod sklepieniem komnaty znajdowała się dokładnie taka sama głowa Salazara Slytherina, jaka podobno była w Komnacie Tajemnic.

 _Kreatywność Czarnego Pana leży, jeśli chodzi o dekorowanie wnętrz –_ pomyślał.

Wielkie drzwi nagle otworzyły się. Lord przeszedł przez całe pomieszczenie, by zająć swoje honorowe miejsce. Po sali rozeszły się ciche przywitania Śmierciożerców, którzy byli w stanie zdobyć się zaledwie na pełne szacunku i przerażenia słowo "Panie..."

Voldemort uniósł gadzią dłoń do góry by ich wszystkich uciszyć, lecz nie opuścił jej w dół. Zamiast tego pozwolił, by opadła na pysk Nagini, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się obok. Powiedział coś do niej w wężomowie, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Śmierciożerców.

\- Jakie wieści, Severusie? - zapytał.

\- Panie, jestem coraz bliżej dostania chłopaka w swoje ręce. Dumbledore, stary głupiec...

\- Zamilcz! - krzyknął. - Ile razy jeszcze spróbujesz nakarmić mnie tą samą gadką? Skoro jesteś tak blisko, to czemu w końcu mi go nie dostarczysz? Rozczarowujące, Severusie, naprawdę.

Lord pokręcił głową z obrzydzeniem. Ta noc nie skończy się dla Snape'a dobrze.

\- Yaxley, może ty masz dla mnie jakąś nowinę – powiedział do mężczyzny, siedzącego obok.

\- Tak panie – odpowiedział. - Po Ministerstwie chodzą pogłoski, że Dumbledore opuszcza często zamek ostatnimi czasy. Podobno zabiera chłopaka ze sobą na swego rodzaju... misje.

\- Kto z Ministerstwa ma takie informacje?

\- Nie wiem, panie. Podsłuchałem rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn. Niestety nie mogłem zaryzykować ujawnieniem, by dostrzec ich twarze.

Czarny Pan zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Severusie, czy to prawda?

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, panie. Jeśli Dumbledore opuszcza zamek, to wątpię, że chciałby się z tym afiszować.

\- Dowiedz się wszystkiego – powiedział tonem, który dawał do zrozumienia, że ten temat uważa za zamknięty. - To może... młody Malfoy? Zdobyłeś dla mnie jakieś informacje?

Draco zdobył się na podniesienie wzroku. Jego serce nieznacznie przyspieszyło, lecz udało mu się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. Ćwiczył dużo, wiedział co robić. Wdech i wydech. Już miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, lecz coś go zatrzymało.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie.

Draco przez pierwszy moment nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać, kto wszedł do środka, lecz zmienił zdanie gdy ujrzał szok malujący się na twarzach Śmierciożerców. Odwrócił głowę do tyłu, a widok jaki tam zastał niemal sprawił, że spadł z krzesła.

Do komnaty weszło dwóch wysokich mężczyzn w maskach, a po środku nich szła trzecia osoba, trzymana przez nich w żelaznym uścisku, bez szans na uwolnienie . Draco nie musiał się nawet przyglądać by dostrzec, że to chude, pobite ciało należało do Harry'ego Pottera. Jego głowa opuszczona była bezradnie w dół. W pewnym momencie jego nogi zaplątały się o siebie i chłopak runąłby na ziemie, gdyby nie Śmierciożercy wciąż trzymający go za ramiona. Nie był w stanie wstać, więc resztę drogi jego nogi ciągnęły się bezwładnie za nim. W końcu zatrzymali się przed swoim panem.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni słudzy również domyślili się kim jest chłopak, którego mężczyźni przyprowadzili ze sobą. Na ich twarzach oprócz szoku, pojawiła się również zazdrość. Każdy chciał być tym, który dostarczy Pottera swojemu panu.

\- Panie, mamy go. Mamy Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział jeden z nich dumnym głosem.

\- Czyżby – odpowiedział Czarny Pan. - Nie widzę jego twarzy. Pokażcie mi jego twarz.

Drugi Śmierciożerca złapał mocno za rozczochrane włosy chłopaka i jednym gwałtownym ruchem pociągnął je, odchylając jego głowę w tył, przy tym ukazując jego twarz w pełnej okazałości. Tak, to z pewnością był Harry Potter.

Draco wciągnął nagle powietrze, zupełnie zapominając o tym, by zachować spokój.

\- Harry Potter! - wrzask Voldemorta rozniósł się po komnacie. - Nareszcie!

Draco potarł nerwowo pierścień z herbem rodzinnym, który nosił na palcu. Nie chciał doczekać momentu, kiedy będzie zmuszony go użyć. Nie przypuszczał, że to stanie się tak szybko. Nie był przygotowany!

\- Wynoście się stąd, wszyscy! - krzyknął Voldemort. Nie musiał powtarzać tego dwukrotnie. Śmierciożercy zaczęli wstawać i kolejno wychodzić z komnaty.

Jego czas się kończył, musiał działać szybko. Nie wiedział, czy zdąży dobiec do Pottera. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka metrów, lecz Voldemort zdążyłby wystać w jego kierunku zabójczą klątwę gdyby tylko dostrzegł, że Draco coś knuje. Musiał zaryzykować. Jeśli Harry Potter zginie, czarodziejski świat nie będzie miał żadnych szans.

Komnata była już prawie pusta gdy dostrzegł, że Czarny Pan zbliża się do chłopaka. Potter próbował się podnieść, lecz nie był w stanie.

I wtedy kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się jednocześnie. Draco rzucił się do biegu w stronę chłopaka. Ze wszystkich sił biegł, by jak najszybciej pokonać dzielące ich metry. Był już przy nim, gdy nagle upadł na ziemie. Kątem oka zauważył jak Czarny Pan ze wściekłością celuje swoją różdżka prosto w niego. Na końcówce jego różdżki pojawił się mały zielony płomień, który po chwili wydostał się z niej i pomknął w stronę Dracona. Ślizgon gwałtownie zacisnął swoją dłoń na nadgarstku chłopaka tak, by pierścień dotykał zarówno jego jak i Pottera, a potem wyszeptał:

\- Deporto.

I po chwili już ich tam nie było, a mordercza klątwa przecięła powietrze, uderzając w ścianę. 

* * *

Koniecznie dajcie znać co sądzicie! ;)


	2. Rozdział drugi

Ułamek sekundy później był już w zupełnie innym miejscu. Draco, który nie miał wprawy w podróżowaniu Świstoklikiem upadł i zatoczył się po podłodze. Nie zdążył rozejrzeć się dookoła, ponieważ cichy jęk odwrócił jego uwagę. Potter leżał na ziemi a cienki materiał jego spodni coraz bardziej przesiąkał krwią. Draco przykucnął przy nim i czym prędzej rozdarł dżinsy w krwawiącym miejscu. Jego oczom ukazała się głęboka rana po rozszczepieniu. Spróbował zatamować krwotok ręką, lecz krew i tak przeciekała mu przez palce. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek eliksirów, które mogłyby zaleczyć ranę, lecz jedyne co rzuciło mu się w oczy to niewielkie czarne pudełeczko leżące przy ścianie. Prędko otworzył je i zajrzał do środka. Od razu domyślił się, że zostało na nie rzucone zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające.

\- Accio dyptam – powiedział, a mała buteleczka po chwili znalazła się w jego dłoni. - Accio Szkiele-Wzro.

Z dwoma eliksirami w dłoni ponownie zbliżył się do rozszczepionego chłopaka i wylał na ranę kilka kropel dyptamu. Z ulgą patrzył jak rana zasklepia się.

 _Cholerny Harry Potter_ – pomyślał. - _Nawet w takim momencie chce być w dwóch miejscach na raz._

Następnie wlał mu do gardła Szkiele-Wzro, co wywołało u niego nagły atak kaszlu i duszności.

Ostatni raz zerknął na chłopaka, który zasypiał na ziemi, po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Zdziwił się, że wylądowali w takim właśnie miejscu.

Jego ojciec stworzył tego Świstoklika wiele lat temu i dał mu go w razie, gdyby sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli i Draco musiał nagle wydostać się z zagrożenia. Był to bardzo dobrze wykonany Świstoklik, który potrafił teleportować kogoś nawet z tak silnie strzeżonego miejsca jak dwór Czarnego Pana.

Niestety, jego limit ograniczał się do jednego razu, więc teraz pierścień był zaledwie zwykłym niemagicznym pierścieniem.

Pomieszczenie, w jakim się znajdowali było prawie puste. Jedynym jego wyposażeniem było to małe magiczne pudełeczko, które mieściło w sobie, jak sądził, wszystkie rzeczy, które będą niezbędne do przetrwania. Dostrzegł również woreczek, z którego wysypywały się małe szklane kuleczki. Podszedł bliżej i wziął jedną z nich do ręki. Wszystkie były jednakowego zielonego koloru. Obrócił ją w dłoni, od razu domyślając się w jakim celu zostały stworzone. Rzucił kuleczkę na ziemię, po czym wycelował w nią różdżką i wypowiedział ciche zaklęcie. Po chwili zamiast niej pojawiło się niewielkie łóżko. Nie było to może nic nadzwyczajnego, ale wystarczyło, by przespać się na nim kilka nocy. Draco nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w Transmutacji.

Położył się i z satysfakcją zerknął na Pottera śpiącego na twardej ziemi. Jego łóżko nagle wydało się o wiele wygodniejsze. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym przewrócił się na plecy i zasnął.

Otworzył oczy tylko po to, by dostrzec końcówkę własnej różdżki tuż przed swoim nosem. Wciąż zaspany przejechał wzrokiem po całym jej trzonie, a następnie po smukłej dłoni, która ją trzymała. Podniósł wzrok wyżej by napotkać zielone spojrzenie zakryte za pękniętymi w kilku miejscach okularami. Potter stał przed jego łóżkiem i ze srogą miną mierzył w niego z różdżki. Wyglądał, jakby cudem powstrzymywał się przed rzuceniem najbardziej bolesnej i mrocznej klątwy, jaką znał.

 _A znając Pottera, z pewnością był to Expelliarmus –_ pomyślał.

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, celowo ignorując drugiego chłopaka.

\- Malfoy! - wypluł.

\- Tak, brawo dla ciebie za spostrzegawczość, Potter – odpowiedział. - Trzymasz moją różdżkę w ten sposób ponieważ chcesz mnie przekląć, czy po prostu pilnujesz jej dla mnie żeby się nie zgubiła?

Po tej sarkastycznej uwadze, wyciągnął rękę by zabrać od chłopaka swoją własność, lecz ten zacisnął na niej palce jeszcze mocniej, więc Draco cofnął dłoń i westchnął cicho.

\- W porządku. Z pewnością masz jakieś pytania – powiedział, przewracając oczami. - Powiedz o co chodzi, żebyśmy mogli to zakończyć i zdecydować jak się stąd wydostać, a potem rozejść się i zapomnieć o całej tej sytuacji.

\- Co tu robimy? - było pierwszym o co zapytał.

\- Śmierciożercy cię złapali i przyprowadzili do Czarnego Pana, który miał zamiar cię zabić – odpowiedział znudzonym głosem. - Na twoje szczęście byłem tam i ocaliłem twoją żałosną skórę. Nie musisz dziękować, wystarczy, że oddasz mi moją różdżkę.

Harry wyglądał, jakby analizował coś w swojej głowie.

\- Niczego nie pamiętam – powiedział. - Jak nas uratowałeś?

\- Świstoklikiem, ale nie pytaj co to za miejsce. Nie wiem nawet czy wciąż jesteśmy w Anglii.

Harry przytaknął.

\- Ale... dlaczego? - zapytał. - Uratowałeś mnie?

\- Tak, zrobiłem to. Odezwał się we mnie zew gryfońskiego lwa – zakpił.

\- Nie. Zrobiłeś to, ponieważ masz w tym jakiś swój cel.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Dopilnuję, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się kto uratował Harry'ego Pottera, a wtedy nie będziesz już tak czczony przez Proroka i czarodziejski świat. A wiesz kto będzie?

A wtedy Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, a Draco mógł tylko przyglądać się i czekać.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał, gdy już się uspokoił. - Tylko o to chodzi? W takim razie możesz zabrać całą moją sławę, a tytuł Chłopca- Który- Przeżył dorzucę za darmo.

\- Czy to wszystko? - zapytał zirytowany. - Jeśli tak, to oddaj mi moją różdżkę.

\- Nie tak szybko – zmarszczył brwi. - Skoro mnie uratowałeś to znaczy, że byłeś tam z nimi?

Nie odpowiedział.

\- Widziałem! Wiedziałem, że jesteś jednym z nich!

\- Nie. Jestem po swojej własnej stronie. Zapamiętaj to, Potter.

\- I mam ci tak po prostu uwierzyć?

\- Nie. Nie potrzebuję twojego zaufania.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar przekląć drugiego chłopaka, lecz w końcu poddał się i oddał mu różdżkę. Nie czuł się dobrze w tej sytuacji, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajdują i czy w ogóle są bezpieczni. Nie wiedział też ile czasu będzie musiał spędzić w towarzystwie znienawidzonego Ślizgona. Wiedział, że nie powinien mu ufać więc był nawet zadowolony, że Malfoy utwierdził go w tym przekonaniu. Rozejrzał się dookoła i pomieszczenie wydało mu się okropnie puste. Nie było w nim żadnych okien, ani nawet drzwi. Byli całkowicie uwięzieni w tym niewielkim pokoju i zdani na pomoc z zewnątrz. Jeśli w ogóle ktoś wiedział, że jej potrzebują. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie jakiekolwiek wydarzenia z zeszłego dnia, lecz nie był w stanie. Miał w głowie totalny chaos, lub czarną dziurę, która zachłannie pożarła wszystkie jego wspomnienia.

Nagle fala przerażenia i niepokoju rozlała się po jego ciele.

\- Gdzie moja różdżka? - zapytał nerwowo.

Draco jedynie wzruszył ramionami, siadając na swoim łóżku.

\- Nie wiesz? Potrzebuję jej – zaczął panikować. Gdy obudził się tego ranka pierwszym o czym pomyślał, było to, jak znalazł się w tym dziwnym pomieszczeniu, a następnie dostrzegł Draco Malfoya śpiącego jakby nigdy nic. Zauważył jego różdżkę na ziemi, więc podniósł ją i odruchowo wymierzył w chłopaka. Jak mógł nawet przez moment nie pomyśleć o znalezieniu swojej?!

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - jego głos wyrażał zirytowanie. - Accio różdżka Pottera – powiedział od niechcenia i jakby wcale nie zależało mu na znalezieniu jej, lecz nic się nie stało. - Widzisz? Nic.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które podniósł na wysokość klatki piersiowej. Kilka zadrapań i zaschnięta krew. Podejrzewał, że jego twarz wyglądała nawet gorzej.

\- I co teraz? - zapytał, a kiedy już myślał, że nie doczeka odpowiedzi, usłyszał cichy szept:

\- Nie wiem.

* * *

Komentarze mile widziane :)


	3. Rozdział trzeci

Po tych słowach Harry zamilkł. Wyraz twarzy Malfoya nie sugerował niczego dobrego. Spróbował podsumować wszystko, czego się dowiedział. Byli zdani sami na siebie przez nie wiadomo jak długi okres czasu. Mieli zaledwie jedną różdżkę, ponieważ ta Harry'ego gdzieś zaginęła. Przypuszczał, że wypadła mu w dworze Voldemorta, choć równie dobrze mógł już jej tam nie mieć.

Malfoy był Śmierciożercą. Ta informacja nieco nim wstrząsnęła, choć sam do końca nie wiedział dlaczego. Podejrzewał go od dawna, a jednak nie spodziewał się, że chłopak tak po prostu się do tego przyzna.

Westchnął, po czym obrócił głowę w bok, by zerknąć na Ślizgona. Malfoy zasnął w dość niewygodnej pozycji, z jedną ręką zwisającą z łóżka. Rękaw jego bluzki podwinął się lekko, lecz niewystarczająco by Harry mógł dostrzec Mroczny Znak. Podszedł bliżej i przykucnął obok śpiącego chłopaka. Upewnił się, że sen Malfoya jest wystarczająco głęboki, by ten nie obudził się nagle. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił, złapał za jego nadgarstek i przekręcił go lekko, szukając czarnych śladów przypominających Znak.

Pusto.

Już miał zamiar odsunąć się, gdy zorientował się, że Znak może znajdować się na drugiej ręce, której nie sprawdził. Przesunął wzrok wyżej, by ujrzeć, że dłoń leży tuż obok twarzy Malfoya. Przez chwilę chciał się wycofać, lecz zrozumiał, że to może jedyna taka szansa. Wyciągnął rękę do przodu.

Całe jego ciało przeszedł dziwny dreszcz, gdy poczuł ciepły oddech na swoich palcach.

Zaczął powoli podciągać rękaw bluzki do góry, nie zauważając, że oczy Ślizgona otworzyły się w pewnym momencie.

\- Jeśli chcesz mnie rozebrać Potter, sugeruję, byś zaczął od spodni – powiedział, a Harry odskoczył nagle od niego jak poparzony, lądując na ziemi. Draco podniósł się, opierając na rękach.

\- Ja chciałem tylko... - zaczął.

\- Sprawdzić, czy mam Mroczny Znak – dokończył za niego.

Harry zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Więc? - zapytał, podnosząc się z ziemi.

\- Mam ci pokazać? - zapytał. - A może sam wolałbyś sprawdzić?

Draco przesunął się bliżej skraju łóżka, świdrując Harry'ego wzrokiem.

\- No dalej, Potter. Przecież jesteś ciekawy. Więc sprawdź.

Harry nie mogąc dłużej znosić jego wzroku, podszedł bliżej i usiadł obok niego. Chwycił go ponownie za nadgarstek, lecz tym razem u ręki, której wcześniej nie sprawdził. Jednym szybkim ruchem podciągnął rękaw bluzki, odsłaniając nienaruszoną skórę, na której nie było śladu po jakimkolwiek Znaku.

Przekonany, że pomylił ręce, złapał drugą i tą również sprawdził, lecz niczego nie znalazł. Wkurzony na samego siebie puścił rękę i chciał już odejść, lecz poczuł jak Malfoy przysunął się bliżej niego tak, że ich policzki niemal stykały się, a następnie wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha:

\- Jesteś żałosny.

A to już kompletnie sprowadziło Harry'ego na ziemie. Odsunął się by ujrzeć złośliwy uśmieszek na twarzy blondyna. Już miał zamiar odpowiedzieć coś, lecz nagle poczuł się bardzo źle. Uderzył w niego nagły ból głowy i coś jakby nieznana siła tłamsiła jego myśli od środka. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc usiadł z powrotem na łóżku. Draco zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.

Harry skulił się, trzymając kurczowo za głowę. Oddychał ciężko i nierówno.

A potem nagle wszystko minęło. Malfoy poczuł na języku kilka istotnych pytań, lecz wstrzymał się i jedynie czekał, aż Potter sam wytłumaczy to, co przed chwilą się stało.

Minęło kilka minut, zanim Harry był w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- To on – wyszeptał w końcu. - Voldemort.

Draco nie odpowiedział, więc Harry mówił dalej.

\- Chyba próbował dostać się do mojej głowy, lecz nie udało mu się.

Malfoy zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- To z pewnością magiczne działanie tego schronu – powiedział. - Ojciec z pewnością nałożył wiele potężnych zaklęć na to miejsce.

Przytaknął jedynie.

\- Chyba się położę – odpowiedział. - Transmutujesz mi łóżko?

Ślizgon spełnił jego prośbę i po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawiło się drugie niewielkie posłanie. Harry z wdzięcznością ułożył się i zamknął oczy.

\- Moja kolej na rozbieranie cię podczas snu? - zapytał Draco a Harry otworzył nagle oczy w przerażeniu, na co blondyn roześmiał się głośno. - Tylko żartowałem. Twoja cnota jest bezpieczna.

Nie zdążył już niczego opowiedzieć, ponieważ jego oczy zamknęły się ponownie a po chwili jego oddech zwolnił i stał się miarowy.

Draco westchnął. Sam najchętniej poszedł by spać, lecz zdarzenie, które miało miejsce chwilę temu kompletnie rozbudziło go i orzeźwiło. Nagle poczuł się bardzo głodny więc postanowił ponownie zajrzeć do małego pudełeczka stojącego pod ścianą. Przykucnął i otworzył je a następnie włożył rękę do środka i po kolei zaczął wyciągać z niego przedmioty.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka trafiła w jego ręce była mała torba, w której dzwoniły szklane buteleczki. Wysypał je na podłogę i odczytał ich nazwy, które starannie zapisane były na fiolkach. Znalazł tam głównie eliksiry lecznicze, kilka Bezsennego Snu, uspokajające i rozweselające. Nic ciekawego.

Następnie wyciągnął różdżkę, którą położył na podłodze obok. Na samym dnie znalazł kilka podniszczonych książek i kawałek pergaminu.

Fuknął.

 _I to tyle?_ \- pomyślał. - _Żadnego jedzenia?_

Jeszcze raz zajrzał do kufra, lecz nie znalazł w nim niczego, oprócz warstwy kurzu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jego ojciec nie pomyślał o wyposażeniu schronu w jakiekolwiek jedzenie. Nie spodziewał się pięciogwiazdkowej kolacji, lecz czy Malfoy senior naprawdę zdecydował, że głód będzie lepszą opcją od długoterminowych zupek w puszce?

"Cierpienie uszlachetnia" – przypomniał sobie słowa tak często powtarzane kiedyś przez Lucjusza. Co prawda chodziło mu wówczas o cierpienie pokroju stania w jednej pozycji przez dłuższą chwilę tak, by krawiec mógł wymierzyć wymiary na nową szatę, lub nauka innych języków, a nie spędzenie nie wiadomo jak długiego czasu w pomieszczeniu bez jedzenia!

I na co mu ten pergamin?!

Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wściekły na własnego ojca. Lucjusz zasłużył za to, by zgnić w Azkabanie. Pozostawić własnego potomka bez jedzenia, skandal!

Draco wrzucił wszystkie przedmioty do kufra i usiadł pod ścianą. Oparł głowę o zimną powierzchnię, bawiąc się pierścieniem z rodzinnym herbem.

Powoli poczuł, że robi się coraz bardziej senny. Jego oczy powoli zaczęły się przymykać, aż w końcu zasnął.

Śniło mu się, że biegł przez las. Było ciemno i z trudem omijał drzewa. Widział księżyc w pełni przedzierający się przez korony drzew, który jako jedyny oświetlał mu drogę. Coś nagle zawyło i usłyszał, że ktoś biegnie tuż za nim. Odwrócił się, wciąż pędząc, lecz niczego nie dostrzegł. Mimo tego przyspieszył.

Nagle potknął się o korzeń drzewa i upadł na ziemię. Chciał wstać, lecz korzeń zaczął owijać się dookoła jego nogi. Próbował ją wyszarpnąć, lecz im bardziej ciągnął, tym konar coraz bardziej zaciskał się na jego stopie. Krzyknął z bólu, gdy kość w jego nodze złamała się z głośnym trzaskiem. Nagle coś pojawiło się, jakby wyrosło z ziemi. Wielkie monstrum stało, waląc jednym kopytem o ziemię. Podchodziło coraz bliżej wiedząc, że jego ofiara nie ucieknie.

Draco również wiedział, że nie ma szans.

Miał już zamiar pogodzić się z rychłą śmiercią, gdy potwór z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej. Czuł pot na plecach i dłoniach. Strach zawładnął całym jego umysłem.

Zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, gdy ktoś zaczął szarpać go za ramie, choć nikogo nie było obok. Po chwili usłyszał również głosy, lecz dochodziły jakby znikąd. Chwile później ocknął się ze straszliwym bólem szyi i z prawdziwym potem na czole i plecach.

\- Miałeś koszmar – usłyszał znajomy głos, który zmusił go do otworzenia oczu. Ujrzał przed sobą Pottera z nieco zmartwioną miną. - Obudziłem cię, bo sam często je miewam, i wiem jakie potrafią być okropne...

\- No jasne, kompleks bohatera – zakpił, choć nie miał zamiaru zabrzmieć aż tak złośliwie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dobra, wiesz co? Zapomnij – powiedział i odsunął się.

\- Coś nie tak, Potter? Może powinienem ci dziękować na kolanach?

Może i wcale nie chciał tak na niego naskakiwać, ale skoro już zaczął to duma zdecydowanie nie pozwalała mu przestać.

\- Dlaczego zawsze taki jesteś? - zapytał. - Marlinie, nienawidzę cię.

Dracona trochę zaskoczyło takie pełne jadu wyznanie, lecz nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ ich uwagę odwrócił cichy odgłos aportacji. Oboje odwrócili się, by ujrzeć dwa skrzaty stojące obok.

\- Zgredek? - krzyknął zaskoczony Harry. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Skrzat przeprasza za zwłokę – odpowiedział drugi. - Skrzat nie mógł pojawić się wcześniej, ale już się za to ukarał.

Ukazał swoje poparzone palce, które niezbyt dokładnie zawinięte były w bandaż.

\- Gdy Zgredek usłyszał, że panicz Harry znajduje się w schronie Lucjusza Malfoya, Zgredek wiedział, że musi być tym, który przybędzie paniczowi na ratunek! - powiedział dumnie wypinając pierś.

\- Zaraz, skąd wiedziałeś? - wtrącił Malfoy.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy nałożył zaklęcie na schron, które informowało skrzaty, gdy ktoś się w nim pojawił tak, by mogły przybyć i go zabrać. To Skrzat powiedział Zgredkowi, że panicz Harry potrzebuje pomocy!

\- Dziękuję Zgredku – Harry odpowiedział, a Draco prychnął. - Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? Czy tu są jakieś kamery?

\- Co to jest kamery? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Skrzaty czują aurę czarodzieja – odpowiedział Zgredek.

Harry zdziwił się lekko, ponieważ nigdy o tym nie słyszał.

\- Czy możemy już stąd iść? - marudził Ślizgon. - I co to jest kamery?

Zgredek przytaknął i podszedł do Harry'ego, po czym wyciągnął do niego swoją małą dłoń. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i złapał ją w swoją.

\- Dokąd, Harry Potterze? - zapytał, a Harry spojrzał na Malfoya.

\- No nie wiem. Może... może do Hogwartu?

Malfoy przytaknął.

Zgredek przytaknął. Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy zniknął wraz z Harrym. Malfoy patrzył przez chwilę w miejsce, w którym stali, a następnie przeniósł swój wzrok na drugiego skrzata.

\- Więc chyba zostaliśmy sami – powiedział. Skrzat wyciągnął do niego poranioną dłoń, którą Draco złapał i po chwili również zniknęli.

* * *

Komentarze mile widziane :)

Tak, skrzat ma na imię Skrzat.

Postaram się, by następne rozdziały były dłuższe :)


	4. Rozdział czwarty

Harry z ulgą dostrzegł, że mury zamku nie zawaliły się podczas jego nieobecności. Sam do końca nie wiedział, dlaczego pomyślał, że coś mogło zmienić się, odkąd został porwany przez Śmierciożerców a następnie zamknięty w schronie z Malfoyem, lecz ten okres czasu oraz dziura w pamięci potęgowała jego obawy. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej dowie się, co się stało. Bardzo zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł, że za oknami Hogwartu panuje mrok. Zamknięcie w pomieszczeniu bez okien sprawiło, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy ani z godziny, ani nawet z pory dnia. Po minie Malfoya zauważył, że ten również był nieco zmieszany.

Spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Zgredka, który wciąż trzymał jego dłoń.

\- Zgredek sądzi, że Harry Potter powinien udać się do dyrektora jak najszybciej, sir – powiedział skrzat. - Dyrektor bardzo się zamartwił zniknięciem Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Tak, chyba masz rację Zgredku – odpowiedział. - Bardzo dziękujemy wam za pomoc.

\- To ich praca – wtrącił Malfoy, przewracając oczami a Harry zmierzył go zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

Skrzaty po chwili aportowały się, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Chodź, Malfoy – powiedział Harry, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu, lecz Draco wcale nie szedł razem z nim. Stał z założonymi rękami w miejscu.

\- Nigdzie z tobą nie idę, Potter – wypluł. - Mam zamiar wrócić do dormitorium a ty rób co chcesz.

Harry stanął i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Merlinie, czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko utrudniać? – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. - Musimy iść do dyrektora, nie rozumiesz? Musimy mu wyjaśnić co się stało.

\- Musimy? - prychnął. - Ja niczego nie muszę, a już na pewno nie ma takiej siły, która zmusiłaby mnie do pójścia do Dumbledore'a na cholerne zwierzenia. – powiedział, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Harry westchnął zirytowany, po czym sam skierował się do gabinetu dyrektora. Przez całą drogę zastanawiał się, co mu powie.

Gdy w końcu dotarł na miejsce, stanął przed chimerą i wypowiedział hasło, mając nadzieję, że Dumbledore nie zmienił go. Odetchnął z ulgą gdy okazało się, że hasło pozostało takie samo. Będąc głęboko w swoich przemyśleniach nie zauważył, gdy z gabinetu wyszedł ktoś nagle, wpadając wprost na niego. Harry niemal stracił równowagę, lecz w ostatnim momencie ktoś złapał go za ramię ochraniając od upadku.

\- Harry – szepnął, a chłopak uniósł głowę, dostrzegając zszokowanego Remusa. - Harry.

Po chwili znalazł już się w jego ramionach, zgnieciony w wilczym uścisku. Niezdarnie objął go ramionami, wciągając znajomy zapach mężczyzny. Remus po chwili odsunął się nieco, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Jesteś cały? - zapytał. - Co się stało?

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, Remusie – odpowiedział zrezygnowany. - Czy dyrektor...

\- Jest w gabinecie – przerwał mu. - Postawił na nogi całe Ministerstwo, by cię znaleźć. Niepotrzebnie, jak się okazało, bo odnalazłeś się sam, dzięki Merlinowi.

Weszli do gabinetu, w którym Dumbledore rozmawiał z trójką mężczyzn, którzy mieli na sobie dość znajome Harry'emu szaty.

 _Autorzy_ – pomyślał.

Gdy usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, ich spojrzenia skierowały się na nich. Nagle zamilkli, wlepiając swe zdziwione oczy w Harry'ego.

\- Albusie? - zapytał spokojnie jeden z mężczyzn.

\- Tak, Feliksie?

\- Czy to ten Harry Potter, którego szukamy dzień i noc wykorzystując każdy możliwy sposób? Bo wiesz, on wcale nie wygląda na porwanego – rzekł z przekąsem, lecz Dumbledore całkowicie go zignorował.

\- Harry, co się stało? - zapytał dyrektor. - Byliśmy całkowicie przekonani, że trafiłeś w zasadzkę Voldemorta.

Aurorzy wydali z siebie ciche sapnięcia.

\- Bo tak właściwie było, dyrektorze. - Powiedział, a ich twarze zbladły. - Ale sam właściwie nie wiem, jak do tego doszło. Obudziłem się, gdy dwóch Śmierciożerców zabierało mnie do niego. Pamiętam ból i dezorientację, lecz nic więcej. Przykro mi – powiedział.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, zanim w końcu jeden z Aurorów ją przerwał:

\- Ale przecież stoisz tu przed nami żywy. A co więcej: cały i zdrowy! - powiedział niedowierzająco. - To niemożliwe!

\- Marcusie – powiedział spokojnie Feliks, z nutą ostrzeżenia w głosie.

\- Cóż, faktycznie sam nie dałbym sobie rady – przyznał. - Pomógł mi Draco Malfoy.

Jeśli myślał, że po poprzednim wyznaniu twarze obecnych nie mogły już zrobić się bladsze, to zdecydowanie się mylił.

\- Ten sam Draco Malfoy, syn podejrzanego o działalność śmierciożerczą...

\- Podejrzanego? - przerwał mu Marcus. - To nie są podejrzenia, Ethanie, to fakty!

Ethan spiorunował go spojrzeniem.

\- Harry – zaczął spokojnie Feliks. - Może opowiesz nam wszystko na spokojnie? W twojej historii jest wiele dziur, jak sam pewnie możesz zauważyć.

Chłopak spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu w ciszy, głęboko nad czymś rozmyślając.

\- Ja myślę, że chłopaka trzeba przesłuchać pod Veritaserum – stwierdził twardo Marcus.

\- Pod Veritaserum? - wtrącił się Remus. - Harry nie jest podejrzanym. Dlaczego, na Merlina, miałby zeznawać pod eliksirem prawdy?

\- Musimy mieć pewność, że to, co mówi jest prawdą – odpowiedział. - Chyba sam możesz przyznać, że jego historia o porwaniu przez Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i późniejszym uratowaniu przez syna Lucjusza Malfoya jest nieco mało prawdopodobna.

\- Wierzę Harry'emu – powiedział Remus.

\- Cóż, ja nie mam podstaw by mu wierzyć – powiedział. - Panie Potter, nikt tu nie jest pańskim wrogiem, wręcz przeciwnie, popieramy pana, lecz musimy mieć pewność. Albusie?

Dyrektor zastanowił się.

\- Harry, czy masz coś przeciwko? - zapytał, a chłopak potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie mam niczego do ukrycia – powiedział pewnym tonem.

\- Świetnie! Więc przyjdziemy jutro, lub przyślemy kogoś z Veritaserum – rzekł Marcus. - A teraz już pójdziemy. Albusie, panie Lupin, panie Potter – pożegnał się, a pozostała dwójka zrobiła to samo, po czym weszli do kominka i zniknęli w zielonym dymie.

\- Czy to wszystko, Albusie? - zapytał Remus. - Proponuję, żeby Harry udał się do dormitorium. Ledwo stoi na nogach.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się jowialnie.

\- Masz racje, Remusie – przyznał dyrektor. - Lecz zanim pójdziesz, Harry, chciałbym pomówić z tobą na osobności.

\- Dobrze, profesorze – powiedział Harry.

\- Zaczekam na ciebie za drzwiami – rzucił wilkołak przed wyjściem.

Od śmierci Syriusza Remus zrobił się bardzo opiekuńczy względem Harry'ego. Odwiedzał go, kiedy tylko nie był na misji wyznaczonej mu przez Dumbledore'a na rzecz Zakony Feniksa, pisał do niego listy przynajmniej raz na tydzień, a czasem nawet kilka razy, gdy Harry na jakiś nie odpowiedział wprawiając tym Remusa w zmartwienia. Harry wiele razy rozmawiał z nim o tym, zapewniając, że nie musi tego robić, jeśli czuje się zobowiązany. Wilkołak zapewniał go za każdym razem, że robi to z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli i Harry w końcu mu uwierzył. Zrozumiał, że mężczyzna również czuje się samotny i potrzebuje Harry'ego tak, jak Harry potrzebował jego.

Dumbledore odchrząknął, wyciągając chłopaka z rozmyśleń.

\- Harry – zaczął. - Chciałbym, żebyś opowiedział mi ze szczegółami wszystko co pamiętasz nawet, jeśli nie będzie tego wiele.

Zamyślił się, sięgając do swoich wspomnień najgłębiej jak mógł, starając się przypomnieć sobie każdy szczegół.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wracałem ze szlabanu, ponieważ to ostatnie co pamiętam. Czyściłem składzik na miotły i sprzęt do Quiddicha. Pewnie chciałem wrócić do wieży, gdy skończyłem, lecz niczego od tamtej pory nie pamiętam. To znaczy wiem, że skończyłem szlaban, ponieważ przypominam sobie, jak szedłem korytarzem.

\- I co było później?

\- Obudziłem się w ciemnym korytarzu, ciągnięty po ziemi przez dwóch mężczyzn w maskach Śmierciożerców. Gdy ujrzeli, że jestem przytomny kazali mi iść. Zabrali mnie do komnaty, w której był Voldemort. Oni chyba... chyba mieli jakieś spotkanie, bo było tam wielu Śmierciożerców.

\- Czy poznałeś któregoś z nich? Widziałeś ich twarze?

\- Bellatrix Lestrange i jej mąż, Fenrir Greyback, lecz nie siedział przy stole, wydaje mi się, że był jednym z tych, którzy zaprowadzili mnie do Voldemorta. - Dyrektor przytaknął, zachęcając go by kontynuował. - Wydaje mi się, że jednym z siedzących przy stole był Augustus Rookwood i Macnair, widziałem ich zdjęcia kiedyś w Proroku, więc poznałem ich twarze. No i był tam Snape.

\- Profesor Snape – poprawił go uprzejmie dyrektor. - Wierzę, że jesteś świadomy dlaczego Severus tam był.

Harry niechętnie przytaknął.

\- Dobrze. Wspominałeś, że to Draco Malfoy ci pomógł.

\- Tak. Aportował nas za pomocą Świstoklika do jakiegoś schronu, w którym spędziliśmy dwa dni. Tak mi się wydaje. Zabrały nas stamtąd skrzaty.

\- Czyli Draco również siedział przy stole razem ze Śmierciożercami? - zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Tak, profesorze.

\- Rozumiem. Czy przypominasz sobie jeszcze coś ważnego?

\- Nie – odpowiedział. - Ale powiem panu, gdy tak się stanie.

\- Dobrze. Możesz wracać do wieży, Remus z pewnością się niecierpliwi – uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobranoc, profesorze – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Po drugiej stronie drzwi czekał na niego Remus. Gdy tylko go zobaczył, uśmiechnął się czule i zaproponował, że odprowadzi Harry'ego do wieży. Dopytywał się szczegółów jego zaginięcia, więc chłopak był zmuszony opowiedzieć wszystko kolejny raz.

Gdy w końcu dotarł do dormitorium i pożegnał się z Lupinem, wszedł do środka najciszej jak potrafił będąc pewien, że wszyscy już dawno spali.

I miał rację.

Dormitorium było pogrążone w ciszy i ciemności, co przyniosło mu ulgę. Westchnął cicho, gdy już w końcu leżał w łóżku i przymknął oczy by wreszcie zasnąć i pozbyć się z głowy wszystkich niechcianych myśli.


End file.
